One Piece Legacy: The Battle of Water 7 part 33
Malk, Freya, and Rangton were at the streets, with Malk looking at the stores. He notices a music shop, and stares at the inside. "Umm... Rangton, did you say music?" "Yeah. So... Anyone know how to play an instrument?" Freya, looks around, and grabs the two's collars. She throws them in an alleyway, and slams them against the wall. She eyes them, and leans in closer, snarling at each other. "I... Play." Rangton chuckles a little, and leans to Malk. "Girly." Freya pulls her fist back, and her face becomes shadowed with death surrounding her. Rangton nervously chuckles a little, and points at a shop. "YOU GUYS GET THE INSTRUMENT, I'LL GET THE CAKE!" Rangton runs away, holding his body, and Freya stares at Malk. "Say anything..." "Look... You tell me why, and I'll tell you something embarrassing. Deal?" "... How embarrassing?" "On a scale of 1-10? I say... 7." "Okay. I learned from some women. After my dad died, I went off for vengeance, like you do. Well, I stayed inside a music shop, and the owner always played, so I decided to play as well, to see if it was fun. It seemed... I was kind of good. She even found out about me, and taught me a few lessons. Now you." "Okay. I... Can't dance. Or sing. Or draw." "So?" "And... I... I like Girl Pop songs." Freya laughs a little, and points at Malk. Malk slaps Freya's finger away, and makes a snarling face at her. "I get it." "Sorry... Just tell me... Break up songs, or love songs?" "... What do you play?" "Violin, Piano, Harp... And Harmonica, Saxophone, Clarinet, and even the banjo." "... Break ups." She snickers, and Malk hides in a corner, trying not to die from embarrassment. - Rangton, coming out of a cake shop, picking his teeth, notices a man with flyers. He heads towards the man, and snaps his finger. "Hey, hand me a flyer." "Sure... If you're part of the clientele..." "Clientele? Name it to me." "Pay 1,000 , and I'll talk." Rangton puts a few coins in the man's hand, and he hands the flyer to Rangton. Rangton reads it, and smirks. "Well... A pirate tournament... Should be a fun time. Now, go buy something fun. Like... A woman who will have sex with you. Or alcohol. In my opinion... Alcohol beats sex every single time." Rangton walks away, holding the cake, and heading towards Freya. She was holding a violin, and pointed at the cake. "Trust me. It'll work. Now... We need suits. Good suits." - Night was setting, and Zozo was reading a book. He was on the rails, staring at his book, when vines surround him. He is lifted in the air, and Oak is holding a vine. "Come with me. You have no choice." "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "In Rangton's Own words... He is tired of this 'sexual tension bullshit', so he said that if you refuse to nut up... He will force it down your throat. He ordered me to do this." "HE CAN'T DO THAT!" "Well, he said Tack gave him the orders." "HE LIES!" "No, Tack was there. He agreed. I am sorry Zozo... But this conspiracy is bigger then you and I." "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!" "You trusted the wrong man with a flower for a head." "I THINK SO!" Oak walks forward, with Zozo tied up. Oak stops, and Ness rushes at Zozo. He slams Zozo down, and dresses Zozo up In a suit. "Now... You look sexy!" Ness pushes Zozo forward, and Zozo notices a table with two chairs. The deck of the ship is scented with candles, and Zozo sits down on the chair. Christie, comes forward, wearing a pink dress and has a clip In her hair. She sits down in the chair, and looks to Zozo. "Hey." "Hey." Taka, with a blindfold around his eyes, heads toward Ness, and Ness takes it off. "So... You grope her?" "Never! What's the point of groping if I can't see myself doing it?" "Point taken." Zozo and Christie shift around, feeling weird, and Tack comes in. He's wearing a waiters suit, and hands out a menu to Zozo and Christie. "Hello. I am your Waiter. Please understand, that I am not your captain now. But if you try to leave, I will be your captain, and slam the both of you down." Zozo takes a deep breath, and stares at the menu. "It's a sheet of paper with crayon colors." "Indeed." "... Umm... What's 'Takkz'?" "Sorry, it took me 10 seconds to make it. It is Steaks." "I'll have that." Christie, points at one. "I think that 'Volia' is Ravioli. Am I correct?" "Indeed, it is. See Zozo, very smart. She is a catch. Well, I'll take this to our chef. You two have a nice time to talk." Tack walks away, and Zozo looks away. "I... Look, I'm sorry..." Violin music plays, and Freya walks in, wearing a pink dress. She plays her violin, with fury, and the two look scared by her. Zozo tries to edge away, when Christie points at the beach. "Hey Freya, I think a pervert is trying to ruin our night." Freya drops her violin, grabs some swords from under her dress, and jumps towards the beach, gripping her sword and gritting her teeth. "COME BACK HERE, PERVERT!" Tack walks toward the two, holding food. He hands them the food, and smiles. Zozo, looks at the food, and is rather confused by it. "So... Why did it come so closer?" "Malk made all the food, in case." Christie pokes at her food, and points at the beach. "Hey Tack, I think I saw a meat cart over there." Tack Jumps toward the meat cart, taking his shirt off to reveal his normal outfit. Christie, looks to Zozo, and fixes her hair a little. "Want to take a walk?" - Christie and Zozo, wearing their normal outfits, walk together down the beach, with Zozo being rather nervous. He tries to laugh a little, and rubs the back of his head. "So... I am so sorry about what just happened. If it helps, I had nothing to do with all that, that was all Rangton." "I know. I'm kind of glad they did that." Zoo smiled a little, and tried to say something. Christie saw him try to mouth words, but she groaned a little, and grabbed Zozo. "Okay, you can't do this." She kisses Zozo. - Rangton, on a rock and holding binoculars while eating a slice of cake, laughs, and pumps his fist in the air. "Finally! NO MORE OF THIS SEXUAL TENSION SHIT!" - Christie stops, and pulls herself back. She blushes instantly, and looks around. "Well... That was rather fun..." Zozo, instantly smiles, and jumps at Christie, making out with her. - Rangton, looks troubled. "Well... Now I feel dirty." He sets the binoculars down, and both Tack and Freya jump on the rock. They notice the cake, and sit down, eating it with him. "Well, this is fun." "Yeah... Oh, they're a couple." Both Tack and Freya high-five each other. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc